Rishte Dil Se
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Rishte sirf khoon ke hi nahi hote...sabse bada rishta jo hota hai wo hai Dil Ka Rishta... Peep in to know more...kaise bante hain Dil ke rishte! Plz R&R ! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya Guys…. I am back again with Duo. This is on special request of a sweet girl.**

**Bhumi…..i hope you'll like this attempt. **

**CHARACTERS : Bhumi , a 16 yrs old girl lives with her parents and sister Ruhana.**

**Ruhana- 23 yrs old girl , pursuing her PG from Pune. **

**BM- Bhumi's Mother and BF- Bhumi's Father**

**Old CID team with Dushyant , Kavin and Ishita.**

**Let's start the story.**

_**Society Happy Home…..Malad , Mumbai.**_

A girl was playing in the society playground with her friends. They were playing football when she heard her mother calling her from the balcony of her flat. She looked in the direction…

Lady- Bhumikaa….chalo jaldi aao upar. Bahut derr ho gayi hai.

Bhumika- Mumma…bas 10 mins more….phir aa jaungi.

Lady(strictly)- Bhumii…kaha na jaldi aao…..abhi matlab abhi. Turant upar aao.

The girl was about to say something but someone else came …

"Relax Maa…..hum aa rahe hain 10 mins mein."

The lady glanced at the girls and sighed….and bhumika hugged the girl…

Bhumi- Thanks dii…..bas ek aur goal baaki hai phir ghar chalenge pakka.

The girl smiled and suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder….It was her friend Payal. Bhumika ran away to finish her game. Ruhana and Payal got busy in chatting. After a while , they parted ways and Ruhana called for her sister.

Ruhana- Bhumi….tumhara ek goal ho gaya ?

Bhumi(excitedly)- Haan Dii…..ho gaya !

Ruhana(smiled)-Toh ab chalein ghar?

She nodded as Yes and they made way to their home. As they entered inside, their mother shouted at Ruhana….

Mother- Ruhana….tumne na isey bigaad diya hai. Aaj isne thik se padhai bhi nahi ki hai. Aur ab aa rahi hai 7 baje. Papa aa jayenge toh bilkul nahi padhegi ye.

Ruhana- Ohho Maa…..aap na gussa mat karo. Jab tak main ghar pe hu na main khud isey padhaungi. Raat mein cover legi ye…..karegi na Bhumi? (she looked at the girl)

Bhumi- Haan Dii ! (she smiled really big )

Mother(looked at her)- Abhi toh haan kar rahi hai aur raat mein so jayegi….nahi padhne wali ye.

Ruhana(smiled)- Ohho meri pyari maa…bahut tension leti ho. Aapki beti na bahut ache CGPA se 10th clear karegi. Tension mat lo aur chai pila do na plz.

She hugged her mother and she sighed…

Mother- Acha thik hai…..i trust you….tu fresh ho ja main chai banati hu.

She smiled and made her way to her room. She saw Bhumi arranging her books on the table.

Ruhana- Bhumi….aaj science padha?

Bhumi- haan Dii…par Bio ka ek topic baaki hai.

Ruhana- Okay….aaj hum wo complete karenge aur haan ab mere paas ek week hai. Jo kuch bhi doubts hai sab clear kar lo.

Bhumi(looked at her)- Aap is Sunday chali jaogi?(she asked sadly)

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan yaar…..jaana toh padega. Phir next month sem exams bhi hai.

Bhumi- Hmm…..okay main sab check kar lungi.

Ruhana- Thik hai ! Main change kar ke aati hu.

She moved into the bathroom while bhumi sneaked out of the room as she heard the call bell. She rushed to open the door but was surprised to see a guy and a girl on the door as she expected her father.

Bhumi- Aap log kaun hai ?

Girl- Beta….aapki mumma ghar pe hai?

Bhumi- Haan…main bulati hu.

She called her mother who came out and asked them….and she ran into her room.

BM- Aap log kaun hai ?

Girl- Mam , dekhiye hum CID se hain. Hume aapse kuch puchna hai.

BM- Aap log andar aaiye….phir puchiye jo puchna hai…

They entered in.

Guy- Aapko is waqt takleef de rahe hain uske liye we are sorry. Main hu Rajat aur ye hai Inspector Purvi.

BM- Jii…aapko jo bhi puchna hai puch sakte hain.

Purvi took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to her…

Purvi- Kya aapne is aadmi ko yahan dekha hai…aapki society mein yaa kahin aas-paas?

BM(looking at the photo keenly)- Nahi….maine toh isey yahan nahi dekha.

Purvi- Mam, plz dhyan se dekhiye….shayad kahin dekha ho ek-do dinon mein?

BM- Nahi beta…..maine nahi dekha.

Meanwhile , Ruhana comes out where they all were.

Ruhana- Kaun hai maa?

BM- Beta….ye log CID se hain. Ek aadmi ke baare mein puch rahe hain.

Purvi- Aap ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Mera naam Ruhana hai. Aap kya puch rahe the?

Purvi showed her the picture and asked her the same question.

Ruhana- Nahi…...maine bhi nahi dekha …..infact main Pune mein rehti hu for my MCA. Kal hi ghar aayi hu.

Purvi(smiled)- Thank you ma'am! And sorry too !

Ruhana- Its okay….ye toh aapka kaam hai.

Rajat- Okay….lekin plz agar aapko is aadmi ke baare mein pata chalet oh plz hume inform kar dijiyega.

He gave her his card and she nodded as smiled and they turned to leave when her father entered. Rajat asked him too but he denied. After that they left from there while ruhana got busy with her mother. On the other hand, Bhumi moved to her father and was telling him her day's routine and also how her mother scolded her but her sister saved her. But , their father seemed to be lost somewhere else.

Ruhana, who was setting the table for dinner was smiling. Their mother watched her…

BM- Kaha tha na tumhe…..shuru ho gaya shikayat ka pitara. Ab bas 11 baje tak dono baap-beti khelenge.

BF(he looked at his wife)- Uffo….tum bhi na…..bina baat ke meri beti ko daantti rehti ho. Abhi nahi khelegi toh kab khelegi?

BM- 10th mein padhti hai…..maanti hu tension kam hai par grades toh ache lane hai na ?

BF(looking at Bhumi)- Wo toh meri beti le aayegi….hai na bhumi?

Bhumi(smiled)- Haan Papa ! Mumma bhi na ….bina baat ke tension karti hain.

Mother sighed…"Uff….in dono baap-beti ka kuch nahi ho sakta."

Ruhana was looking at them and smiling. It was some fun which she was missing for the past one year. Someone noticed her…..

Bhumi- Dii….kya hua ? Kahan kho gayi ?

Ruhana(smiled)- Kuch nahi….bas ye soch rahi thi ki thoda sa fun toh main miss kar rahi hu.

Bhumi- Dii….udaas mat ho plz.

Ruhana- Arey main udaas nahi hu. Chal baith…..main khana lagati hu. Papa….aap bhi aa jaiye…(she spoke looking at her father)

He nodded and she moved into the kitchen. She picked up the bowl of Daal when her mother looked at her….

BM- Tum kya sochne lagi?

Ruhana(smiled)- Kuch nahi Maa…bas bhumi ki shaitani , papa ka usko support karna aur aapki aur papa ki nok-jhok…..yahi sab miss karti hu.

BM- Hmm…ab wo toh apni beti ko hi support karenge na !

Ruhana(laughed)- Ohho maa…..aap bhi na…acha main ye bahar lekar jaati hu.

She moved out of the kitchen and served them dinner. He father looked at her….

BF- tum bhi kha lo beta….!

Ruhana- Haan papa…..main leti hu. Maa ko aane dijiye.

She also joined them soon and they had their dinner with light chit-chat. After that , the girls moved to their room while , their parents went out for a walk. Soon , the sisters got indulged in studies. After a while , their parents came back and peeped into their room where they found Bhumi keenly listening to Ruhana. They smiled….

BF- Dekho lo tum…..ruhana apna vaada nibha rahi hai.

BM(smiled)-Haan…ye toh hai! Bhumika aur kisi ki nahi toh ruhana ki baat toh maanti hi hai.

BF- Meri betiyan toh hain hi samajhdaar !

BM(smiled)- Haan wo toh hai.

He laughed and this attracted Ruhana. She moved up to them…

Ruhana- Aap dono kab aaye?

BF(patted her cheek)- Bas abhi 5minute pehle.

Ruhana- Aur aap log kya baat kar rahe the?

BF(smiled)- Yahi ki meri betiyan bahut samajhdaar hain.

Ruhana(smiled)- Waise papa ….aapse ek baat puchu?

BF(smiled)- Haan beta bolo!

Ruhana- Aap pareshan hain?

He smiled and Bhumika joined them…

Bhumika- Haan papa…..aap kuch pareshan lag rahe the. Aap mujhse naraz ho?

He smiled and patted her cheeks….

BM- Arey arey…..tum dono ke hote hue bhala main kyun pareshan hone laga. Pyari si betiyan hain meri.

Bhumi smiled and hugged him. He smeared her head while ruhana made way to fetch water bottle as her mother asked and then the sisters made way to their parent's room. Ruhana got indulged in chats with her father while Bhumika took hold of the tv remote and was shuffling channels. They all chatted for a while and after that Ruhana and Bhumika moved to their room.

Ruhana sat with one of her books while bhumi arranged her bhumi completed her task and looked at her sister.

Bhumika- Dii…aap padhogi ?

Ruhana- Hmmm….padhna toh padega .

Bhumi- Dii…plz aap wapas ja ke padh lena…..abhi ek game khelte hain na please.

Ruhana(looked at her)- Itni raat ko kya khelna hai ?

Bhumi(smiled)- Ludo !

She smiled and nodded as Yes at which Bhumika excitedly hugged her and they played a game. After that bhumika went to sleep while Ruhana lied down with a novel. She didn't even realized when she slept.

Later that night , Ruhana woke up hearing some strange sounds. She got scared at first but sneaked out of her room to check, but didn't find anything. She moved to her room after taking a water bottle when she heard some voices. She looked around but found nothing. She peeped into her parent's room but they were sleeping peacefully. She thought it to be her fear and move to her room and slept. But , again she was disturbed as she felt someone passed thru her room. She sneaked out off the room and was shocked.

**A/n: So here the first chapter ends. **

**Bhumi…I hope you'll like it. Lemme know to continue or not. **

**Guys…if you like the story do review. **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya everyone ! I'm back with the second chapter of the story. **

**Bhumi- As I promised , I am here with the updt before my birthday ;) Hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the story.**

**Recap- Ruhana has a perfect family time with her parents and sister. Later she plays a game with her little sister and then go off to sleep. But , suddenly something catches her sttention….Now , let's see what happens…**

She sneaks out of her room but was shocked to see 2 people entering her parent's room. She picked up the flower vass which was kept on her table in the room and slowly took baby steps towards the room. Meanwhile , the goons succeeded in entering the room. She took the chance of hitting one of them but the other one saw her and pushed her with such a force that she hit her head on the wall. With all the noise and her father woke up and found his daughter fighting with one of the goons. The other person was searching for something in the locker.

BF- Kaun ho tum log ? Aur yahan kya kar rhe ho ?

Goon1- Tum chup raho ….varna tumhari beti toh gayi kaam se! (he kept ruhana at gunpoint.)

BF(scared)- Nai nai….meri beti ko kuch mat karna…..

Goon2- Toh wo secret papers mere hawale kar…..

BF- Nai…kabhi nahi….wo papers main kisi ko nahi dene wala.

Their father was a scientist and he had a secret formula which if used in a nuclear reactor could be made into a bomb. But else it could be used to lessen the power of a bomb. It could help in diffusing too.

Goon1- Tera dimag toh nahi kharab ho gaya…..dekhta nahi teri beti mere kabze mein …chupchap paper nikal.

BF- Nai…..main tum jaise logon ko wo papers kabhi nahi dunga…Galat kaamon ke liye nahi hai wo.

Goon2- Thik hai ….phir dekho apni beti ko marte hue….! (to the other goon) Chotu ….maar de isey.

The first one pointed the gun on her forehead.

Her parents were worried…..Her mother was crying…..

BM- Dekho meri beti ko chhod do…..bhale hi mere gehne le jao lekin meri beti ko chhod do.

Goon1- Hume gehne nahi …wo formula chahiye…bol apne pati se ki wo formula hume de de…..varna apni beti ke saath saath tum log bhi marne ke liye taiyar ho jao.

Listening the commotion , Bhumi comes out of her room and was shocked to see the scenario…

Bhumi(scared)- Diii….mummaa…!

Ruhana(saw her)- Bhumi….andar ja…..yahan par koi kaam nahi hai tera !

Bhumi- Par diii….(but was stopped by her)

Ruhana- Jaise main kehti hu waise kar….andar room mein ja …ek card milega….call karo !

Goon1(noticed her) – Aye ladki…chupchap khadi reh…hoshiyari karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

The other person was trying to quarrel with her father….

Goon2- Dekho Amit babu…zyada hoshiyari nahi …..agar jaan pyari hai toh wo papers mere hawale kar do.

_**(A/n: BF=Amit Singh and BM- Savita Singh) **_

BF- Nahi nahi…jaan de dunga lekin wo papers nahi dunga.

BM(crying)- Arey…jo ye chahte hain wo de kyun nahi dete…..Jaan se zyada keemti kuch bhi nahi hai….

BF- Savita….wo meri 5 saal ki mehnat hai aur main usey galat haathon mein nahi de sakta.

BM- Acha….phir chahe beti ki jaan kyun na chali jaaye….thik hai jo karna hai kijiye…

Meanwhile, the other goon searches almost everything but didn't find the papers. Meanwhile , Ruhana succeeds to hit the other goon holding her and runs to her father. This makes the goons more angry….

Goon1- Dekh…ab bhi waqt hai bata de wo papers kahan hai…..varna sab ke sab mare jaoge…

Their father was still adamant.

Goon1- Thik hai fir marne ke liye taiyar ho jao….

The another person put his gun towards them. Ruhana tried to stop them from shooting and in this , the trigger is pressed and then there is a loud scream….It was her mother. Ruhana ran to her mother crying….

Goon1- Dekha na hum kya kar sakte hain …..ab bata do un papers ke baare mein ….varna…..(but was stopped as Ruhana came in front of her father….)

Ruhana- Varna kya ? Maar daloge….maar do! Kam se kam deshdrohi toh nahi kehlayenge hum!

BF- Ruhana…..tum hat jao…..tumhe kuch karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Ruhana- Rukiya papa…..(to the goons) RUk kyun gaye….maaro goli.

Meanwhile the other person holds her hand….

Goon2- Aye ladki…bahut zyada bol rahi hai tu…..ab batata hu tujhe !

He hold her hand tightly and pushed her with such a force that she fell on the ground and hit her head. Bhumi who heard her sister came running….

Bhumi- Diii… (she gave her support to get up)

Ruhana(looked at her) –Tune call kiya?

Bhumi(crying)- Nahi dii…..Main ..main kar rahi thi ki achank gun ki awaz aayi…kya hua dii ?

Ruhana looked at her but didn't say anything and pulled her in a hug. Within a friction of seconds, they heard another gunshot…The looked up and were shocked…..

Ruhana/Bhumi- Papa !

The goons dispersed in the house searching for the papers. Ruhana asked Bhumi to hide inside the room.

Ruhana- Tum logon ko yahan kuch nahi milega…

Goon1- Aye ladki…..tu zyada bol mat samjhi….kuch nahi milega tab bhi kuch lekar hi jayenge. (he spoke looking at her)

Goon2(laughing)- Ye sahi kaha boss !

But to ruhana's badluck….they found the papers and they were about to leave, when th other one came and hold ruhana's hand.

Goon2- Chal…ab batate hain tujhe ki hum kya kar sakte hain….

He pulled her while Bhumi was trying her best to get her sister from his grip. But he pushed her and took her away. Bhumi was sitting there crying !

_**Next Morning….**_

Someone from the neighborhood called CID . The team at the crime spot was Daya , Abhijeet , Sachin , Shreya and Purvi. They entered in and found everything so untidy….

Daya- Lagta hai khooni ne kisi cheez ke liye khoon kiya hai.

Abhijeet- Haan …lagta toh aisa hi hai…..dekho sab saaman bikhra pada hai.

Daya- Haan…aur toh aur wo pados wale keh rahe the ki yahan 4 log rehte hai.

Purvi(looking around)- Haan Sir…..kal hi main aur rajat sir yahan aaye the…. 4 logon ki family hai.

Daya- Hmm…dekho kya milta hai.

Sachin , Shreya and Purvi moved into the bedroom while duo were enquiring the neighbours.

Sachin- Inhe toh goli maari gayi hai.

Shreya- Haan Sir….aur lagta hai bahut nazdeek se maari gayi hai.

Sachin- Haan….photos le lo aur dekho kuch milta hai kya ?

Meanwhile , Daya entered….

Daya- Sachin …kya pata chala?

Sachin- Sir in dono ki maut goli lagne se hui hai.

Daya- hmm….khair body ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo.

He moved to other room, i.e Ruhana and Bhumi's room. The room was very messy. He looked around and found a girl sleeping on the floor. He called Shreya and Purvi. Meanwhile , Abhijeet joined them. Shreya tried to wake her up. She touched her hand and called her…

Shreya- Beta utho !

With the touch and different voices , she opened her eyes. She looked around and was scared.

Shreya- Beta …aapka naam kya hai ?

Bhumi(looking at her)- Aap log kaun ho aur ….aur meri Choco Dii kahan hai ?

Shreya- Choco dii?

Bhumi- Haan…meri dii….main unhe choco dii kehti hu !

Purvi- Par beta….yahan toh koi nahi hai.

Bhumi(then realizes and recalls what happened last night)-Wo log le gyae meri dii ko !

Daya- Kaun …kaun le gaya aapki didi ko ?

Bhumi- Wo 2 log the…..wo log papa se ladai kar rahe the…..aur unme se ek ne dii ko maara.

Shreya- Acha….aapne unhe dekha tha?

Bhumi – Nahi….unhone mask laga rakha tha.

Sachin(to Duo)- Sir…ab hum pata kaise karenge ki kaun the wo log…..isey toh kuch bhi yaad nahi hai !

Abhijeet- Hmm…ye hi hume kuch bata sakti hai.(he turned to Bhumi) – Beta….aapka naam kya hai ?

Bhumi- Mera naam bhumika hai aur aap …..aap CID ke sr insp Abhijeet ho na ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..Apko kaise pata ?

Bhumi- Aapko sab jaante hain !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha toh humse dosti karoge?

He forwarded his hand. She looked at him and then at his hand and immediately shook hands with him.

Abhijeet- Ye hui na baat…chalo ab aap hamare saath chalo.

Bhumi – Par dii !

Abhijeet looked at Daya…..

Daya- Aap hamare saath chalo….hum aapki dii ko dhundh lenge.

Bhumi – Pehle promise kijiye ki aap dii ko jaldi se jaldi dhundhenge.

Daya- Pakka promise !

She smiled and agreed to go with them.

_**Later that day….CID Bureau….**_

Bhumi was being pampered by Freddy sir the most. All were present there waiting for her to be in her normal form. ACP stepped to her….

ACP – Bhumi beta….aap hamari madad karoge?

She nodded as yes .

ACP – Acha toh ye batao…aapke papa kya kaam karte the?

Bhumi –Wo ek scientist the aur unhone ek naya experiment kiya tha.

Daya- Aapko pata hai wo kya tha ?

Bhumi – Nahi….mujhe nahi pata.

ACP(smearing her head)- Acha koi baat nahi….ye toh pata hai na ki kal hua kya tha?

She told them what she saw…."Her dii on gunpoint by a goon and he father was asked for some papers. "

Daya- Ho na ho…amitji ka khoon un experiment wale papers ke liye kiya gaya hoga.

Abhijeet- Haan…par aisa kya tha usme….?

ACP- Abhijeet , Daya….jao tum dono is company mein jahan ye Amitji kaam karte the wahin pata chalega…aur sachin…tum aur purvi jao wapas uske ghar …dekho kuch milta hai kya ?

They looked at Bhumi who was laughing on a joke cracked by Freddy accompanied with Nikhil.

Shreya- Sir…ab bhumi kahan rahegi?

ACP- Shreya…jab tak ye case solve nahi ho jaata Bhumi hum mein se kisi ke saath rahegi.

Abhijeet- Sir….wo ….main aur daya chahte hai ki Bhumi hamare saath rahe.

Daya- Haan Sir…..hum pura khayal rakhenge uska.

ACP(looked at hi sons and smiled)- Thik hai ….le jao.

Duo smiled and thanked him…..

ACP- Par pehle bachchi se toh puch lo.

Bhumi(looked at them)- Kya puchna hai uncle?

Daya(bent at her level)- Ek baat batao…aap hamare saath hamare ghar pe rahogi ?

Bhumi- Aapke saath…..haan !

Daya(smiled)- Toh chalo!

He turned but she hold his hand…..

Daya- Kya hua beta ?

Bhumi just hugged him. He patted her head. While in hug….

Bhumi- Aapne promise kiya tha meri dii ko dhundhne ka…..wo kab aayenge?

Daya(while patting her head)- Hum aapki dii ko jaldi dhundh lenge…..chinta mat karo.

Bhumi(looked at him)- Pakka ?

Daya(smiled)- haan…

Shreya and Purvi cameto her….

Purvi- Aur jab tak tumhari dii nahi mil jaati …tab tak hum hai na !

Bhumi(smiled)- Sach mein ?

Shreya- Haan sachi…hum eek choti behen mil jayegi .

Bhumi she smiled and hugged them both. Meanwhile , ACP sir's phone rang and again it was time for them to work. Duo sent Bhumi to their home with freddy promising her that by evening they'll be back. She hugged them and went off with Freddy. While , others headed to forensic lab where DrS surprised , or rather say shocked them with his results.

**A/n: So , here's the update as per my promise bacha … :D **

**Hope you like it! **

**Kya hua hoga Ruhana ke saath?Aisa kya kaha DrS ne jo CID ke hosh udd gaye?**

**Stay tuned to know more….! **

**Plz R&amp;R !**

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n : Heya! M here with the new update. **

**I'm glad Bhumi , that you liked this story. Hope you'll like it as it progresses.**

**Naina Mallik- Yes Dear...Bhumi is 16 yrs old girl. She knows what happened in her family. And so she is missing her sister more.**

**LoveDaya-Thank you for the sweet review. Here's your update!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**Let's move to the story! **

Bhumi went off to Duo's home with Freddy. While , the team moved to the Forensic lab.

ACP- Haan Salunkhe….bol kya pata chala?

DrS- Boss…..iski maut goli lagne ki wajah se hi nhi hui hai….balki hume iski body mein se drugs ke traces bhi mile hain.

Tarika- Lekin is drugs ki maatra toh kam hai lekin bahut khatarnaak hai.

ACP- Hmm….iska matlab sirf wo log hi nahi koi aur bhi inke piche tha wo formula pane ke liye.

Daya- Haan Sir…..ho sakta hai unke office ka koi aadmi ho.

ACP- Haan ho sakta hai…ek kaam karo….tum aur Abhijeet jao inke office aur pata karo inke baare mein.

Daya- Okay Sir….!

Duo left from there and ACP and others moved to Bhumi's apartment to check everything again.

_**Soceity Ashiana….Bhumi's flat….**_

Rajat , Purvi , Sachin , Shreya and ACP entered the flat.

ACP- Ek baar phir se check karo …ho sakta hai koi aur sabut mil jaaye.

The officers nodded and moved to search. Rajat and Sachin were searching in the master bedroom where they found a file under the clothes. Rajat came out with the file….

Rajat- Sir ye dekhiye…..lagta hai ye usi experiment se related hai jo Amitji ne kiya tha.

ACP(flipping the file)- Haan Ho sakta hai…..salunkhe k paas le ke chalo. Kya pata wo kuch bata de.

Meanwhile , Shreya and Purvi came to them.

Shreya- Sir….yahan toh kahin kuch nahi mila sivaye is frame ke.

She handed over a frame to ACP….

Shreya- Sir…ho sakta hai Bhumi ke saath jo ladki hai wohi uski behen ho.

Purvi(while looking at the picture)- Haan Shreya…..iska naam Ruhana hai.

Rajat- Arey haan Purvii…yahi toh hume kal mili thi yahan.

Purvi- Haan Sir…lekin hum isey dhundhenge kahan?

ACP- Hmm…kuch toh karna padega. Pehle toh un logon ke baare mein pata lagao jo is ghar mein aaye the. Padosiyon se puch tach karo…..ho sakta hai kisi ne kuch dekha ho.

Rajat , Sachin and ACP moved out to talk to the neighbours while Shreya and Purvi were still inside searching something beneficial for them.

A while , later all of them came back into the house.

Shreya – Sir yahan toh aur kuch bhi nahi mila…..sivaye wo file aur ye photoframe ke.

Rajat- Aur padosiyon ne bhi un logon ko thik se nahi dekha. Sirf ek car ke number se hum unke adde tak pahuchenge kaise?

ACP- Pehle toh ye pataa karo ki ye van kis ke naam pe registered hai…..aur Shreya ,Purvi…..tum dono jaake bhumi se milo aur usse uski behen ke baare mein pucho.

The girls nodded. They moved back to the bureau and on the way , Rajat dropped Shreya aned Purvi at Duo's home …

_**Duo's Home…..**_

Shreya and Purvi entered the house and looked at Bhumi who was settled a bit and was laughing at Freddy. She noticed them as they moved closer to her….

Bhumi- Shreya Diii….Purvi Dii…!

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….hum toh aapse milne aaye hain. Humne socha aap bore ho rahe honge.

Bhumi- Main bore ho rahi thi lekin Freddy uncle ne bahut saare jokes sunaye. Wo bahut sweet hain.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….wo toh hum sabke favorite hain.

Purvi- Haan…..kyunki jab bhi hum mein se koi udaas hota hai …wo apne jokes se sabko hasa dete hain.

Bhumi- Haan….aur chocolates bhi khilate hain….

Shreya , Purvi and Freddy laughed…..But Bhumi became sad the next moment. Shreya and Purvi exchanged glances and Purvi asked….

Purvi- Kya hua ? Achanak se sad kyun ho gayi…?

Bhumi(sadly)- Chocolates toh meri dii bhi khilati thi….main jab bhi unse naraz hoti thi wo meri favorite chocolate le aati thi….aur kabhi kabhi toh wo apni chocolates bhi mujhe de deti thi…..isliye maine unka naam Choco Dii rakh diya tha. Lekin wo kahan hai abhi ?

Purvi(managed to smile)- Beta…..aapki dii ko hum dhundh lenge lekin pehle ye batao….yahi hai na aapki dii?

She showed her the picture and she immediately grabbed the picture from her hand.

Shreya- Acha ye lo…..aapke liye chocolate!

She put forward a big chocolate bar towards her. Bhumi looked at her…..

Bhumi- Aapko kaise pata ye meri favorite chocolate hai?

Shreya(smiled)- Bas pata hai.

Bhumi smiled and hugged her…..She patted her head and after a while …Bhumi looked at her….

Bhumi- Lekin aapko mujhe ek promise karna padega?

Purvi- Kaisa promise?

Bhumi- Yahi ki aap dono roz mujhse milne aaoge aur…..(she paused looking at them)

Shreya-Aur kya?

Bhumi(smiled)- Aur roz chocolate laoge!

She giggled and ran away and hid behind freddy so that shreya could not catch her.

Shreya(to Purvi)- Chalo…ye thoda better toh feel kar rahi hai.

Purvi- Haan Shreya…..lekin iski dii…I mean Ruhana ko hum kaise dhundhenge?

Shreya- Main bhi wahi soch rahi hu Purvi…pata nahi kya hoga….agar iski dii ko hum nahi dhundh paaye toh….toh ye kahan rahegi…kaise rahegi?

Meanwhile , there was a knock on the door. Bhumi rushed to open the door. She was happy to see Daya and Abhijeet on the door. She immediately hugged Daya….

Bhumi – Aapne promise kiya tha ki aap log jaldi aayenge…lekin aap derr se aaye….very bad !

Daya- Arey meri gudiya…..hamara kaam hi aisa hai. Lekin freddy uncle toh the na aapke paas. Aapne unhe pareshan toh nahi kiya?

Bhumi- Maine freddy uncle ke saath bahut masti ki aur phir Shreya Didi aur Purvi didi ke saath bhi! (she told them happily)

Just then Duo noticed Shreya and Purvi .

Abhijeet- Tum dono yahan kaise?

Shreya-Hum bhumi se kuch puchne aaye the aur baton baton mein waqt ka pata hi nahi chala.

Abhijeet- Acha ghar se kuch aur mila?

Purvi- Haan Sir…..ek file mili thi…shayad usi experiment se judi hogi jo Bhumi ke papa ne kiya tha..

Daya- Hmm….unke office se bhi koi khaas jaankaari nahi mili. Bahut ache insaan the wo….kabhi kisi ka bura na socha …na kiya.

Abhijeet- Ab ye toh daya us file se hi pata chalega jo hume bhumi ke ghar se mili hai. Salunkhe saab hi kuch bata paayenge.

Daya- Haan….aur ab ye toh kal hi pata chalega.

Shreya/Purvi- Thik hai sir…..ab hum chalte hain. (to bhumi)- Bye bhumi….kal milenge..okay !

She nodded with a smile.

Abhijeet- Chalo…..main tum logon ko drop kar deta hu.

Freddy- Arey sir…aap aaram karo. Mere paas hai na Car….main shreya aur purvi ko drop kar dunga.

Abhijeet was satisfied and he instructed three of them to call back once they reach home. He entered inside and saw bhumi sitting holding a picture and saw Daya working in kitchen. He moved to his buddy….

Abhijeet- Daya….ye bhumi ko kya hua? Aise kyun baithi hai?

Daya- Apni behen aur parents ko miss kar rahi hogi. Ab isey cheerup karna hamara kaam hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm….kuch toh karna hi padega. Mujhe toh ye samajh nahi aa raha ki hum karein toh kya karein…..kahin koi clue nhi mil raha.

Daya- Hmm…wo toh hai boss….lekin kahin na kahin se kuch toh karna hi hoga.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..par tum bana kya rahe ho?

Daya(smiled)- Filhaal….Noodles! Abi aur kuch special banana ka tym nahi hai na.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmm….thik hai main fresh hoke aata hu.

He moved to his room while Daya got busy with his work.

A while later…..Daya settled the dining table…..and called them both….

Daya- Abhijeet, Bhumi…jaldi aao.

Bhumi(spoke from her place)- Mujhe nahi khana.

There was a sad tone in her voice and Duo glanced at each other. Abhijeet moved to her and sat beside her…..

Abhijeet- Kya hua meri Princess ko?

Bhumi(looked at him)- Kuch nahi!

Abhijeet- Acha….aap humse chupaoge? Jaldi bolo kya hua?

Bhumi- Bola na kuch nahi hua!

Abhijeet- Toh phir khana kyun nahi khana?

Bhumi- Bas mann nhi hai!

Meanwhile…Daya came up with three bowls….and a bottle of ketchup.

Daya- kisi ne noodles pe painting hote hue dekhi hai.

Abhijeet nodded as NO. He knew his buddy was upto something. He was doing something with the ketchup. Bhumi watched him for a few minutes and then asked….

Bhumi- Bhaiya….aap kya kar rahe ho?

Daya- Painting!

Bhumi – Wo kaise?

Abhijeet- Khud hi dekh lo!

She moved forward and looked where Abhijeet pointed and burst into laughter. Daya made smiley funny faces over the noodles which made her laugh. Duo smiled watching her laugh.

Bhumi- Ye toh bahut acha dikh raha hai.

And she picked up a bowl and started having it. She saw them looking at her and said…

Bhumi- Aap dono bhi khao na….

They nodded and with this Daya's phone rang. He moved out of the house to attend the call and came back after long 10 minutes….

Daya- Abhijeet! (he spoke looking around)

Abhijeet(patted on his shoulder)- Shhh..dheere bolo…Bhumi abhi abhi soyi hai.

Daya looked at her sleeping on the sofa. He sighed and told everything to him.

"_**Chalo Daya….koshish karenge ki jaldi laut aaye" **_

Daya caressed her head and then both the buddies left after locking the house.

**A/n: So…Bhumi is now free with Duo and Freddy Uncle as well as with Shreya and Purvi Dii….but will CID will be able to find about her sister? **

**Why are Duo so tensed ? What happened that made them go out late at night..? **

**Stay tuned to know more…**

**Bhumi – Parii..i hope it was long enough ! Hope you like…Love you ! **

**Other readers….Plz R&amp;R !**

**Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello Everyone….M here with the new update. **

**Bhumi…..Here's your most awaited chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed ! **

**Chaliye….let's move to the chapter.**

Duo left after locking the home rushed to the bureau. Sachin and Rajat were anxiously waiting for them.

Daya(while entering)- Haan Rajat…kya pata chala?

Rajat- Sir…..un logon ka toh pata chal gaya jinhone Amitji se wo papers lene ki koshish ki. Wo ek naami gang hai…..aur unka plan bade bade shehron mein bomb blast krne ka tha.

Sachin- Aur sir….ye experiment toh unke liye faayedemand bhi hai.

Abhijeet- Haan wo toh hai hi…acha aur Ruhana ke baare mein kuch pata chala?

Sachin- Nahi Sir…..lekin itna pata chala hai ki kal is gang ka leader kisi club mein koi deal krne wala hai.

Rajat(while looking in his tablet)- Aur Sir…..ye ek drug deal hai.

Daya- Hmm…Matlab…..Ye gang na sirf bomb blast balki drugs dhandha bhi karti hai.

Abhijeet- Haan chalo…..pakadte hain is gang ke leader ko….wahi batayega Amitji ke us experiment ke baare mein aur saath hi ruhana ke baare mein bhi.

Rajat- Aur sir ye deal kisi pub mein hone wali hai...MoonLight Pub!

Daya-Hum bhi chalte hain is MoonLight Pub mein…..Bach ke jayega kahan!

Rajat- Kal shaam ko 8 baje Sir !

Abhijeet- Hmmm….thik hai….phir kal ki planning karte hain.

Sachin- Sir…aap dono ko abhi ghar jaana chahiye…Bhumi ko aapki zarurat hogi.

Rajat- Aur phir sir …..abhi kal ka din hai hamare paas. Hum kal baat krte hain.

Daya- Thik hai…..Tum log bhi jao. Hum kal baat karte hain. Good Night.

With this , all of them left from the bureau.

_**Duo's Home….**_

They entered into the house and were relieved to see her sleeping. They moved close to her but were surprised to see her face wet. They knew that she was missing her sister the most. Abhijeet lifted her in his arms and made way to the guest room. He laid her carefully on the bed and covered her with the quilt. As he turned to leave, he could hear her murmuring…..

"_**Diii….Please ruko na mere paas! Mat jao !" **_

He caressed her hair and kissed on her forehead and placed a cushion besides her. She cuddled the cushion and slept. Abhijeet moved out of the room and found his buddy standing in the balcony. He moved to him and kept his hand on his shoulder…..

Abhijeet- Kya soch rahe ho Daya?

Daya- Bhumi apni behen ko bahut miss kar rahi hai na !

Abhijeet- Haan….neend mein bhi ….lagta hai dono behnein bahut close thi.

Daya- Haan…..lekin hum usey dhundhenge kahan?

Abhijeet- Dekhte hain Daya…..kal pakadte hai na us drug dealer ko….wahi batayega.

Daya(thoughtfully)- Hmmm….aur phir jab tak uski behen nhi mil jaati tab tak wo hamare saath hi rahegi.

Abhijeet- Haan Daya…..main bhi yahi soch raha hu. Khair chalo abhi so jaate hain. Kal jaldi jaana hoga bureau.

Daya nodded and both of them moved to their rooms

_**Next Morning…..**_

Daya was getting ready when he heard noises from the living room. That day , it was Abhijeet's turn to prepare breakfast…..so he was relaxed. But was startled with the noise coming. He immediately moved out but smiled out watching the scene in front of him….

Bhumi was adamant on not eating the toasts prepared by him.

Abhijeet- Bhumi….bacha…..plz abhi ye kha lo . Shaam ko kahin bahar chalenge.

Bhumi- Nahi…..mujhe ye toast nhi khana. Kuch aur chahiye lekin toast nahi.

Abhijeet(trying to convince her)- Beta plz…..abhi hume derr ho rahi hai. Aise zidd nahi karte.

Bhumi- Nahi …mujhe sandwich khana hai abhi…isi waqt !

Abhijeet- par beta…..abhi (but was cut by her)

Bhumi- Maine kaha na mujhe abhi ke abhi sandwich chahiye.

Abhijeet sighed and looked up to find Daya smiling…..

Abhijeet- Daya…tum kya wahan khade hans rahe ho…kuch bolo !

Daya- Kya bolu ?

Abhijeet(irritated)- Kya yaar Daya…..Bhumi ko samjhao…!

Bhumi(looking at both)- Dekho bhaiya….maine keh diya mujhe kya chahiye….

Daya moved to her….

Daya- Bhumi ..dekho abhi ye toast kha lo plz….shaam ko main khud tumhare liye sandwich banaunga.

Bhumi(looked at him)- Aap banaoge? Sachiii ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan Pakka….. Tab tak aap ye toast khaiye.

Bhumi- Okay …aap keh rahe hain toh !

And she starts having the toasts. Abhijeet looked at her….

Abhijeet- Acha…..abhi main wahi baat keh raha that oh maan nhi rahi thi aur Daya ne kaha toh jhat se maan liya…!

Bhumi (laughing)- Hehhee…haan….Aaapko pareshan karne mein maza aaya.

Abhijeet- Achaaa…..tum ruko zara…..

And he moved closer to her while she ran away with the toast in her hand. Duo laughed at her innocence. Meanwhile the doorbell rang and she rushed to open the door. It was freddy. She was happy to see him.

Bhumi(smiled)- Freddy Uncle!

Freddy(smiled)- Ye lo….Bhumi ke liye chocolates.

She happily took them while ABhijeet asked….

Abhijeet- Arye Freddy …tum yahan?

Freddy- Haan sir….aap dono aaram se bureau jaiye….aapka wahan hona zaruri hai. Main rukta hu bhumi ke paas.

Abhijeet- Thik hai….khayal rakhna!

Freddy- Haan Sir….aap befikar hoke jaiye.

Daya(smiled)- Thik hai …hum chalte hai. Bhumi…dhyan rakhna apna!

He patted her cheeks and Duo left.

_**Bureau….**_

Sachin , Daya , Abhijeet and Rajat were discussing the plan.

Sachin- Sir aaj hi us pub mein ek party bhi hai ! Isi party mein wo drug deal hone wali hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..toh chalo hum bhi chalte hain is party mein !

Daya-Hmm…..Hume pehe se hi jaake wait krna chahiye….taaki wo kisi bhi tarah humse bach na sake.

Abhijeet(thoughtfully)- Hmm….ek kaam karte hain …..2 jane andar jayenge aur 2 bahar hi rukte hai…..nazar rakhenge.

Daya- haan…..yahi sahi rahega…..

Rajat- Sir….ek kaam karte hain…..hum bhesh badal ke jaate hai toh shayad hum usey aasani se pakad payenge.

Daya- Ye zyada better idea hai rajat !

Abhijeet- haan…lekin agar hum sab jayenge toh Bhumi …(but was cut by the girls)

Shreya- Sir….aap fikar mat kijiye , Main sambhal lungi usey.

Purvi- haan Sir…..hum dono chale jayenge uske paas. Aap ye drug deal rokiye.

Both Abhijeet and Daya smiled at their concern.

Daya- Thik hai…..lekin tum dono ko koi pareshani nahi honi chahiye.

Shreya- isme kaisi pareshani Sir….koi problem nhi hai.

Abhijeet- Thik hai toh phir…chalo…..sab log lag jao kaam par. Shaam ko thik 7 baje hume MoonLight Pub mein pahunchna hai.

All of them leave the bureau except were still discussing about the case.

Abhijeet- Daya…..plan toh bana liya humne….bas ab hamara plan successful hona chahiye.

Tarika(while entering)- Kyun nhi hoga…tum dono itni mehnat jo kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Arey tarika …tum yahan?

Tarika(Smiles)- Haan….main jaanti thi ki tum dono mujhe yahin miloge. Aur waise main ye report dene aayi thi.

She handed over the file to him and then looked at both of them….

Tarika- Tum dono itne pareshan kyun ho ?

Daya)trying to be casual)-Kuch nahi Tarika….bas aise hi !

Tarika- Hmm…..Is case ne pareshan kar diya na tum logon ko ?

Abhijeet- Haan Tarika…..!(he sighed)

Daya- ye case toh solve ho jayega lekin usse bhi bada ek case hai! Uska kya hoga?

Tarika(smiled)- Tum dono na bas abhi is case pe concentrate karo. Jab tak bhumi ki behen nhi mil jaati tab tak wo hamare saath rahegi.

Duo looked at her with surprise as how she knew what they were thinking. She smiled….

Tarika- Arey….Aise kya dekh rahe ho….dost hu tumhari…sab samajhti hu. Ab chalo jao….ye case khatam karo. Aur bhumi ki chinta mat karo. Shreya hai wahan aur main bhi ja rahi hu.

Duo smiled at her and she left the bureau. Duo were now relaxed and they moved towards the completion of their mission.

_**Evening 7 pm….MoonLight Pub…**_

Sachin and Rajat were at the door who were keeping a check on the people coming in and going out. Daya . Abhijeet , Freddy and Nikhil were inside the pub. They had taken a corner seat from where they could keep an eye on all guests. All of them were connected by Bluetooth.

Abhijeet- Nikhil , Freddy….Sab pe nazar rakhna. Gaanon mein mat kho jaana.

Nikhil(sheepish smile)- Kya sir…..dhyan rakhunga na !

Suddenly , Daya noticed someone …..and he just uttterd….

"_**Ye….Ye yahan…..Kahin ye hi toh wo drugdeal….." **_

He paused and looked at Abhijeet who was also shocked!

**A/N: Ghosh…..Finally typed! **

**Bhumi….I hope you'll like it….Next update will be longer pakka….till then enjoy this!**

**Why are Duo shocked….Stay tuned to know.**

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&amp;R !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya Everyone ! M here with a new update. **

**Bhumi….M sorry for making you wait for so long. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy ! **

Abhijeet and Daya were shocked to see a person in the pub.

Daya- Abhijeet…ye yahan kya kar raha hai ? Kahin ye hi toh ye drugdeal nhi kar raha?

Abhijeet- Haan…..mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai Daya. Lekin ye toh…(he paused)

Daya- Haan ye wahi aadmi hai jise dhundhne hum Society Happy Home gaye the.

Abhijeet(noticed something)- Daya…wo dekho ! (he pointed to someone)

Daya(shocked)- Ye bhi ! Aisa kaise ho sakta hai boss !

Abhijeet- Chalo dekhte hain ki ye Arun krta kya hai ! (**A/n: Arun is Bhumi's uncle(father's brother). Bhumi doesn't know about his arrival)**

Daya nodded and they kept an eye on him. For a while, he was sitting at a seat and later he moved inside. Daya and Abhijeet followed him instructing Freddy and Nikhil to take care outside.

.

.

**A Closed Room…..**

Daya and Abhijeet looked around and found a small window….They peeped in…..The two people they suspected were inside talking about the girl.

Guy(named Jaggu)- Arey Saab….kyun musibat mein daal rahe ho ! Le jao usey!

Arun- Dekh Jaggu….tujhe jo karna hai wo kar. Main nahi chahta ki wo ladki mere liye khatra bane…..samjha tu !

Jaggu- Par Saab….main karunga kya ? Wo toh bas apni behen ko yaad krti rehti hai. Main dukhi ho gaya hu.

Arun(angrily)- Dekh ….us ladki ka jo bhi intezaam karna hai jaldi kar…..CID ko bhanak nhi lagni chahiye.

Meanwhile,Daya and Abhijeet managed to enter the room….

" _CID ko bhanak hi nahi lagi….wo yahan pahunch bhi gayi hai !" _

.

.

Arun turned back and was shocked to see them.

Arun- Aap…..aap log ?

Daya(smiles)- Haan….hum Log…ab jahan aap jaise shaatir log ho wahan tak toh CID pahunch hi jaati hai.

Abhijeet- Haan haan…ab ye bhi bata do ki wo papers aur wo ladki kahan hai ?

Arun(sounds unknown )- Aap kis ladki ki baat kar rhe hain? Main kisi ko nhi jaanta!

Abhijeet- Dekho…..sach sach bata do. Varna bahut bura hoga.

Arun- Jab main kuch jaanta hi nahi toh kya bataun! Tum log khud pata kar lo.

Daya- Wo toh hum kar hi lenge….lekin agar tune muh nhi khola toh tu zinda nahi bacehga.(he hold him by his neck )

Abhijeet(to Jaggu)- Tu bata…..kaun hai wo ladki aur kahan hai ?

Jaggu(looks at Arun)- Ye saab jaaante hain….main kuch nhi jaanta ! Inhone jo kaha maine wahi kiya ! (he seemed scared)

Daya(Angrily)- dekho…job hi jaante ho …sach sach bata do….varna jaan se haath dho baithoge.

Meanwhile, Arun manages to run from there while Duo caught Jaggu. Outside , Sachin and Rajat tries to catch him but couldn't do so.

_**A While Later….Bureau….**_

Daya banged his hand on the table….

Daya- Hum uske itna kareeb hote hue bhi usey pakad nhi paaye.

Abhijeet- Daya…..is tarah gussa karne se hum usey pakad toh paayenge nahi. Hume clue dhundhna hoga. Hume ye pata lagana hoga ki ye Arun aakhir chahta kya tha aur wo ladki kaun hai…

Daya- Mujhe toh lagta hai wo Ruhana ki hi baat kar raha tha. Kyunki usne apne maa-baap ko marte hue dekha hai.

Rajat(worried)- Par wo hogi kahan? Aur kis haal mein hogi ? Hum kaise pata lagaayenge Sir?

Abhijeet- Rajat aur Sachin…..us Arun ka mobile trace karo. Wo pakka sheher chhodne ki taiyaari mein hoga.

Rajat- Aur Ruhana? Kahin uski jaan ko khatra toh nhi ?

Daya(thinking)- Haan ….ho sakta hai. Ho sakta hai ki wo ruhana ko apne saath le jaaye. Hume uska pata lagaana hoga.

Rajat- Okay Sir…..main abhi Arun ka number trace krta hu. Abhi aap log ghar jaaiye. 7 baj chuki hai. Bhumi aapka intezaar kar rahi hogi.

Purvi(while entering)- Haan Sir….aap log ghar jaiye! Bhumi aap logon ka wait kar rahi hai. Main , Rajat sir aur sachin sir yahan manage kar lenge. Hai na Sir? (she looked at rajat )

Rajat- Haan sir….aap log jaiye!

Daya(smiles)- Thik hai…lekin tum log hume khabar karte rehna.

Purvi- Okay sir!

Daya and Abhijeet leave for their home. Before they could ring the doorbell , it was opened and they were welcomed by giggling and laughing sounds. As they entered the scenario made them smile.

Tarika was running behind Bhumi to make her eat the sandwich she prepared but the girl was adamant to have it. Infact , she wanted the chocolate in Shreya's hand.

Tarika- Bhumii…plz sandwich kha lo.

Bhumi- Chocolate khani hai.

Tarika- Chocolate baad mein….pehle sandwich!

Bhumi- Nahi Chocolate! Sandwich acha nhi lagta mujhe !

Shreya- Achaa….Daya sir ne kaha that oh maan gayi thi. Ab kya hua ?

Bhumi- Wo bhaiya ne kaha tha. Lekin ye sandwich toh unhone nhi banaya na ! Mujhe nhi khana !

Tarika- Arey bachaa….main itna bura khana bhi nahi banati.

Bhumi(naughtily)- Haan haan….mujhe pata hai aap bhindi ki sabzi bahut achi banate ho….jo Abhi bhaiya ko bahut pasand hai…Hai na bhaiya ? (she turned to look at Duo)

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly while Tarika blushed….while DaReya laughed. Duo entered in and Daya bent to her level….

Daya- Ye tumhe kisne bataya ?

Bmi- Frreddy Uncle ne !

Abhijeet glared angrily at him….

Freddy- Arey sir….usne pucha aur maine bata diya ! Bachi ko mana nhi kar sakta.

Abhijeet- Haan haan theek hai!

Bhumi giggled at his expressions.

Bhumi- Acha main ek shart pe ye sandwich khaungi. Manzoor hai ?

Tarika- Kya shart?

Bhumi(looking at AbhiRika)- Wo ye ki mujhe ice-cream khani hai lekin mujhe jaana aap dono ke saath hai. Hum jaayenge ?

AbhiRika exchange glances…..

Bhumi- Bolo na chalenge ki nahi ?

Abhijeet- Okay chalenge !

Bhumi smiled and took the plate from Tarika's hand and started having her sandwich. Tarika glanced at Abhijeet who assured her that he'll convince her as he knew she had some work which she left for him and Bhumi. He turned to Bhumi…..

Abhijeet- Bhumi…..kyun na hum sab chalein ice-cream khane? Aapki Tarika DIi aur Shreya dii ko ghar bhi toh chhodna hai.

She though for a while then said….

"_Okay….Hum sab jaayenge." _

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head. The next moment , they were all out in Qualis heading to the ice-cream parlor. Bhumi was engaged in talking to Tarika and Shreya. Daya glanced at her and smiled….he whispered to Abhijeet…

" _Aaj toh baat sambhal gayi abhijeet….usey kuch yaad nhi….par hume kuch na kuch toh karna hi hoga." _

Abhijeet nodded and suddenly his phone rang. He picked up…..

"_Kya?" _

_._

_._

"_Kahan Pe?"_

_._

"_Tum sure ho Sachin?"_

_._

_._

"_Okay…hum abhi aate hain!" _

He told Daya to take a U-turn and move to the bureau.

**A/n: Okay…finally typed! **

**Sorry Parii…isse lamba nhi kar paayi…I hope you liked. Will try to update soon! **

**Thank you for all who reviewed! Love ya all ! **

**Plz R&amp;R! **

**Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello everyone. M back with an update. Hope my li'll sister will like it. **

**Happy Reading! **

Daya , first dropped Tarika and then Shreya at her home. Shreya also insisted to leave bhumi with her.

Daya- Bhumi, Shreya didi ko tang mat karna aur so jaana.

Bhumi- Okay bhaiya. (she ran inside the gate)

Shreya – Daya sir, please jo bhi baat ho, inform kar dijiyega.

Daya- Haan Shreya, main tumhe batata rahunga.

Shreya- Okay sir.

And duo left from there.

_**Somewhere at sea shore….**_

Abhijeet and Daya reached the place and saw Sachin there.

Abhijeet- Haan Sachin , kya pata chala?

Sachin- Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki wo arun , ruhana ko yahan se kahin door le jaane wala tha.

Abhijeet- Ye tum itne yakeen se kaise keh sakte ho ?

Sachin- Kyunki sir, is port se kuch derr pehle ek steamer nikla hai.

Daya- Kya ? Lekin wo arun ka tha ye tumhe kisne bataya?

Sachin- Sir, maine number lekar check karvaya tha. Wo steamer Arun ka hi hai.

Daya- Iska matlab ruhana ki jaan ko khtra hai. Hume kuch karna hoga jald se jald.

Meanwhile, He heard Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- Daya, Sachin, yahan aao!

Daya- Kya hua ?

Abhijeet- Ye dekho, ye anguthi!

Daya- Kahin ye ruhana ki toh nahi?(he looked at Abhijeet and Sachin both)

ABhijeet- Ho sakta hai.

Sachin(picked another thing up)- Sir, ek aur anguthi!

He showed them the ring….Abhijeet was surprised…

Abhijeet- Ye anguthi yahan?

Daya- Kya hua boss?

Abhijeet- Daya, aisi anguthi toh bhumi ke paas bhi hai.

Daya – Oh no!

Sachin- Sir, ab toh hume jaldi hi kuch karna hoga.

Daya- Haan Sachin, ye pata lagao ki ye steamer kahan tak ke liye booked hai. Hume usi jagah jaana hoga.

Sachin- Okay sir.

Mweanwhile, ABhijeet's phone rang. He glanced at th ID and looked at daya…

Abhijeet- Tarika ka phone hai. (they seemed worried)

Daya- Baat kar lo boss. Main shreya ko call karta hu.

They called both the girls , who were tensed for Bhumi and also for them. Meanwhile, Sachin came to them.

Sachin- Sir, wo steamer Goa tak ke liye booked hai.

Abhijeet- Toh Goa ki ticket karvao. Hum bhi Goa jayenge.

Daya- Haan boss, main kal ki ticket karvata hu.

Sachin- Sir, aap dono ghar jaiye. Main ticket ka intezaam karta hu.

Duo nodded and left for Shreya's home and told them everything they got to know. Bhumi , who was sleeping , woke up at Duo's voice. She came out and moved towards them.

Bhumi- Meri dii kahan hai ? Aap log meri didu ko lene ke liye gaye the na? (she looked at Duo and they glanced at each other. They had no answer)

Abhijeet(stepped to her level)- Parii, aapki didi…..(but was stopped )

Bhumi- Nai , pehle batao didu kahan hai ?

Abhijeet looked at daya for help, Daya bent to her level and hold her by arms.

Daya- Princess, aapki didi ko main lekar aaunga, ye mera aapse waada hai.

BHumi(looking at him)-pakka?

Daya nodded and she smiled.

Daya- Chalo, ab jaake so jao.

She ran into the room followed by shreya.

_**In the Living room, **_

Tarika looked at Duo , who seemed tensed. She looked at both of them…

Tarika- Tum dono aise pareshan rahoge toh bhumi ko kaun sambhalega? Usey kaun samjhayega?

Abhijeet- Hum kya karein tarika, ye case aur ulajhta ja raha hai.

Daya- Haan, aur koi clue bhi nahi hai hamare paas sivaye is angoothi ke. (he showed her the ring)

Tarika- Ye toh bhumi ke ring jaisi hai.

Daya- Haan, aur mujhe lagta hai ye ruhana ki hi hogi.

Abhijeet- Lekin daya, abhi tak uska pata hi nahi chala hai. Dhundhenge kahan ?

Daya- Dekhte hai abhijeet, abhi ye socho, ki kal ke liye bhumi se kya kahenge.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Ye bhi ek problem hai.

Tarika(looking at them)- Kahan jaana hai tum dono ko?

Abhijeet- Goa

Tarika- Kyun?

Abhijeet- Ruhana ka pata lagaane.

Shreya(comes out)- Toh aap log jaaiye. Main sambhal lungi Bhumi ko.

Abhijeet- Shreya, tumhe bhi hamare saath chalna hoga.

Daya- Haan, Purvi ko bhi chot aayi hai. Usey nahi le ja sakte.

Shreya- Arey haan! Main bhool gayi thi.

Tarika- Ruko, tum log jao. Jab tak tum log nahi aate Bhumi ka khayal main rakhungi.

Abhijeet- Lekin Tarika , tumhe lab…..(but tarika interrupted)

Tarika- Abhijeet, main akeli nahi hu, purvi rahegi na yahan, aur agar ek din chutti le bhi lungi toh koi problem nahi hai.

Duo smiles…

Daya- Thnks tarika!

Tarika- Uffo Daya, ab thanks mat bolo. Aur jaane ki taiyari karo.

Shreya- Kab jaana hai?

Daya, who had just received a message replied….

Daya- Kal subah 7 baje ki flight hai.

Tarika- Ab tum dono ghar jao. Bhumi ki chinta mat karna.

Duo nodded and left from there.

_**Next Morning…**_

Duo, Sachin , Rajat and Shreya left for Goa. After around 5 hours, they reached there and hurried to the sea-port. As they had , the number of the steamer and ruhana's picture , they investigated around, but didn't find a clue.

A while later, they were sitting on the bench , tired….

Shreya- Sir, ab hum kya karenge? Yahan toh kisi ko kuch pata hi nahi hai.

Rajat- Haan sir, mujhe toh is baat ka darr hai ki kahin koi ruhana ko kuch kar na de.

Daya- Haan rajat, mujhe bhi yahi darr hai lekin abhi hume ye pata karna hai ki ye ruhana gayi kahan hogi.

Abhijeet- Usey toh kahin le jaaya gaya hoga. Kisi aisi jagah jahan kam log jaate ho.

Daya- Par goa mein aisi koi jagah nahi hai abhijeet. Aur ..aur yahan bhi itni bheed hoti hai, kisi ne kaise nahi dekha.

Sachin- Sir, ek baar in dukandaron se dobara puchte hai

Daya- Haan, chalo.

The moved to the shopkeepers around hoping that they would have seen something. But, they didn't get any reply from anyone, until a guy moved to them….

Guy- Sir, aap log kise dhundh rahe hai?

Daya- Hum is ladki ko dhundh rahe hai. (he showed him the picture)

Guy- Sir , ye ladki…..(he thought)

Abhijeet- Dekh tumne isey, jaante ho?

Guy- Sir, maine is ladki ko behoshi ki haalat mein dekha tha, wahan boats wale area ki taraf. Phir ek aadmi usey hospital bhi leke gaya.

Daya- Kaunsa hospital?

Guy- Sir, yahan paas hi mein ek hospital hai wahin.

Daya- Thank you very much. Abhijeet, chalo!

The team moved towards the hospital .

_**Pearl Life Hospital…**_

Duo hurried to the reception.

Daya- Excuse me Ma'am!

Receptionist- Yes sir, how can I help you?

Daya- Aapne is ladki ko dekha hai yahan?

Receptionist- Haan sir, ye ladki yahan aayi thi.

Abhijeet- Hum isse milna chahte hain.

Receptionist- Go straight, Ward number 5. Dr Fernandes is treating her.

They thanked and hurried to the room. They entered inside, but didn't find anyone except the doctor.

Daya- Dr Fernandes?

Doctor- Yes, how can I help you?

Daya(showing him the picture)- Ye ladki yahan aayi thi?

Doctor- Yes, lekin thodi derr pehle wo chali gayi.

Daya- Kahan gayi?

Doctor- Wo apne dost ke saath aayi thi. Ab chali gayi.

Abhijeet- Kya hume uska number mil sakta hai.

Doctor- Sorry, mere paas unka koi number nhi hai.

Duo and team returned back with a sad and worried face. Meanwhile, ABhijeet received tarika's call and he told her that they didn't find anything.

Daya(worried)- Ab kya karein?

Rajat- Aisa lag raha hai jaise sab darwaaze band ho gaye hain.

Shreya- Sir, hum kal subah dhundhte hain. Abhi aaram kar lijiye.

ABhijeet- Shreya thik keh rahi hai. Paas hi mein ek hotel hai. Wahin chalte hain.

All agreed and moved into the hotel. Duo asked for rooms and then they moved into the rooms. They all changed and rested for the night, still in tension.

_**Next Morning, **_

They checked out and started their search , when they got a message from bureau that Arun's men were in a oil mill there. They hurried to the place and with quick actions, caught the culprits. Daya hold one of them….

Daya- Bata, kahan chupa ke rakha hai Ruhana ko?

Man- Mujhe nahi pata saab!

Daya(hold his collar)- Dekh, agar tune jhooth bola na toh jaan se maar daalunga tujhe.

Man- Saab, mujhe nahi pata. (he was crying)

Daya slapped him harder….

ABhijeet- Rajat, Sachin, tum log inhe police station le jao.

They obeyed and left.

Abhijeet- Ab kya kiya jaaye?

Daya- Main bhi wahi soch raha hu boss!

Shreya- Sir, main ek baat kahu?

Daya- Kaho!

Shreya- Sir, hume wapas laut jaana chahiye. Hum ruhana ka pics papers mein de sakte hain. Yahan ke papers mein de sakte hai. News flash karva sakte hain. Lekin abhi aap dono ko bhumi ke paas hona chahiye.

Daya- Shayad tum thik keh rhi ho.

ABhijeet- Haan, chalo, let's move.

They all moved back to delhi. Bhumi was eager to meet them. They gave ruhana's picture in news papers and tv , yet it went unsuccessful.

Time passed, they got bhumi admitted in a good school. She was very happy being with duo. Shreya , purvi and tarika pampered her the most, mostly purvi as she wanted bhumi to forget about her sister.

It had been 6 months that bhumi was living with duo….It was a normal day for all of them , special thing being that Duo had promised her to take her to the mall. She was all happy and they headed to the mall.

But, therein , when she was romaing around , she saw someone and was shocked+surprised. She ran back to duo..

"_Mujhe ghar jaana hai. Jaldi chalo!" _

And ran out of the bureau. Duo were surprised , yet followed her.

**A/N: Okay, finally typed! **

**Bhumi- I hope you will like it. **

**Other, Do R&amp;R! **

**Take care :* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya everyone! How are you guys.? Hope everyone is fine. **

**Bhumi- Here's your awaited update….Hope you like it. Time to meet your Didu ;) Love you :* **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Happy Reading ! **

It was a Sunday morning and , as per their promise, they took Bhumi to a mall. They had also decided to take her for lunch where Shreya and Tarika were to join them. Bhumi was happy and was roaming around the mall. While roaming around, her gaze was caught by a big Teddy bear, and now she wanted it. She ran to Daya…..

Bhumi- Bhaiya, mujhe wo teddy bear chahiye. (She pointed to that large-sized bear)

Abhijeet- Tum teddy bear se khelogi?

Bhumi- Haan, aur aap mujhe dilaoge.

Abhijeet- Arey lekin, tum choti bachi thodi ho! (he said smilingly)

Bhumi- There is no age for teddy bears. Aapko pata hai, Tarika bhabhi ke paas bhi ek teddy bear hai. (she used to call tarika as bhabhi)

Abhijeet- Toh ? (he asked glancing at her)

Bhumi- Toh kya, mujhe bhi chahiye. (she pulled Daya's hand) Bhaiya…chalo na!

Daya(smiling)- Acha , theek hain, tum jao, hum aate hain.

She gets happy and runs into the toy shop. Duo, too followed her , but as they reached there, Bhumi , ran out of the shop, scared and surprised. Abhijeet and Daya shared surprised glances….

Abhijeet- Kya hua Bhumi? (he asked moving towards her)

Bhumi- Mujhe ghar jaana hai. (she seemed disturbed)

Daya- Par princess, hua kya? Ye toh batao. Aur teddy bear nahi chahiye.

Bhumi- nahi chahiye, ab aap ghar chalo.

And she ran out of the mall. Daya asked abhijeet to go with her. He nodded and went towards Bhumi while he went into the toy shop, purchased the teddy bear and returned back home.

_**Duo Home….**_

Bhumi was in her room and has closed the door from inside. ABhijeet was roaming worriedly when Daya came in.

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet? Tum aise pareshan kyun ho? AUr bhumi kahan hai?

Abhijeet(worriedly)- Bhumi kamre mein hain, aur darwaza nahi khol rahi, bas roye ja rahi hai.

Daya- Achanak kya ho gaya usey, main dekhta hoon.

He was about to knock when ABhijeet said…

Abhijeet- Ek kaam karte hain Daya, abhi thodi derr mein baat karenge. Abhi usey akele rehne do.

Daya(thinking)- Haan, tum thik keh rahe ho. Par usne aisa kya dekha mall mein?

Abhijeet- Haan, main bhi wahi soch raha hoon. Ab ye toh wahi bata sakti hai.

Daya – Haan, chalo thodi derr mein puchte hain.

ABhijeet(nods)- Haan, main tarika ko lunch ke liye mana kar deta hoon. Wo dono pareshan ho jayengi.

Daya(after thinking for a while)- Ek kaam karo, unhe yahin bula lo. Mil ke bhumi se baat karenge. Shayad Shreya ya tarika ko kuch bata de. Lunch bahar se mangva lete hain.

Abhijeet- tum sahi keh rahe ho. Main phone karta hoon.

_**A while later, 1:30 pm…Duo Home….**_

DaReya and AbhiRika were sitting chatting. Duo seemed worried….Tarika and Shreya exchanged glances and moved towards Bhumi's room. Shreya knocked the door….

" _Bhumi, darwaza kholo, mujhe tumse baat karni hai."_

A soft voice came…._" Mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Aap jao."_

Shreya looked at tarika and she spoke again…..

" _Bhumi, tum hume apni dii ke jaise maanti ho na, phir humse share nahi karogi?"_

.

.

There was no reply….Shreya spoke again….

" _Acha theek hai bhumi, agar tum kuch share nahi karna chahti toh mat karo, lekin darwaza toh kholo bache…..dekho tumhare bhai pareshan ho rahe hain. Khana kha lo."_

.

After a few minutes, she opened the door. Her eyes were red because of crying. DaReya and AbhiRika were surprised to see her like that. Shreya moved her fingers in her hair and asked her….

" _Kya hua Parii? Tu ro kyun rahi hai?"_

The very next moment, Bhumi hugged her and was crying again….and said….

" _Mujhe dii ke paas jaana hai." _

They all were shocked and duo exchanged glances…Shreya separated herself from her grip and cupped her face…

" _Bhumi, aapki dii….._(she paused)

.

.

" _Maine dii ko dekha…..mall mein dekha. Mujhe dii ke paas jaana hai"_

She looked at Duo….._" Bhaiya, please, dii ko dhundho. Mujhe unke paas jaana hai_ . Wo yahin hai."

They all were so surprised and Daya asked her….

" _Beta, koi galti hui hogi! Wo aapki dii nahi hai"_

_._

_._

"_Nahii, wo meri Pari Dii hi thi. Main unhe pehchaanne mein bhool nahi kar , mujhe dii se milna hai."_

_._

Silence prevailed for a short while in which bhumi slept in Shreya's lap. Daya lifted her and moved to her room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. He glanced at her. Her eyes were still wet. Suddenly Shreya put her hand on his shoulder….

" _Chinta mat kijiye Daya, hum iski behen ko dhundh lenge." _

He smiled at her and smeared bhumi's head and moved out of the room.

_**Living Room….**_

Tarika- I think , hume ruhana ki picture newspaper mein deni chahiye.

Shreya- haan, kyunki unke purane address pet oh koi mila nahi.

Daya- Kyun na ek baar uske purane ghar chalk e dekhe?(he glanced at AbhiRika and Shreya)

Shreya- lekin daya, wahan se kya pata chalega?

Daya- Kuch na kuch zaroor milega. Mera dil kehta hai. Shayad ruhana wahan waapas aayi ho.

Abhijeet- Daya theek keh raha hai, hume wahan chalna chahiye.

Tarika- Toh abhi chalte hain.

Abhijeet- Aaj nahi tarika, kal jayenge hum.

Tarika- Arey haan, kal sabse pehle yahi kaam karoge tum dono. (she spoke looking at Duo and they nodded as Ys)

Later, the girls left while Duo sat planning for the next day that when will they go to Bhumi's old home.

**A/N: Okay, here I end! **

**Will Ruhana and Bhumi meet? Will Duo be successful in finding Ruhana?**

**Stay Tuned to know more! **

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heya Guys…I am back with another update. **

**Bhumi- Here's your new update. Hope you like it. Love you :* **

**Happy Reading! **

_**Next Day…..Society Happy Home, Malad.**_

Duo along with Purvi ,Shreya and Rajat reached to Ruhana's home. The secretary of that society moved to them as he spotted them.

Secretary- Sir…acha hua aap log yahan aaye. Amitji ki badi beti laut aayi hain sir.

Daya- Kya? Kahan hai wo ? Aur kaisi hai?

Secretary- Sir, wo 2 hafte pehle hi yahan aayi hai. Aur uske saath ek ladka bhi tha.

Daya- Ladka! Kaun tha? Aur abhi wo dono kahan hai?

Secretary- Wo log apne ghar pe hi hain. Haan Ruhana beti zaroor mujhse apni behen ke baare mein puch rahi thi.

Abhijeet- CHalo daya , dekhte hain.

Daya nodded and they moved towards the flat. Abhijeet rang the doorbell. They could hear the voices from inside the flat clearly….

" _Tum baitho, main dekhta hoon." _ A masculine voice appeared.

.

.

"_Uffo Roo, bola na exertion na karo. Tum nahi samajhti ho. Main dekh raha hoon. " _

And he opened the door. He was surprised to find the team…

Guy- Jee, aap log?

Daya- Hum CID se hain. Ruhana ghar par hai?

Guy- Haan, ruhana yahin hai. Aaiye , aap log andar aaiye.

Meanwhile, they could hear her…

" _Kaun hain Vineet?" _

Vineet- Roo, CID ke kuch log tumse milne aaye hain.

Ruhana- Kya? Bhumi ka kuch pata chala?

She asked looking at him. Just then, Daya spoke….

Daya- Bhumi bilkul thik hain.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Daya sir…(she looked at him from top to bottom)Sir, kahan hai bhumi?

Daya- Bhumi, mere saath hain, mere ghar par. Lekin tum kahan thi aur achanak wapas.

Ruhana- Sir, agar main zinda hoon toh sirf Vineet ki wajah se. Ye hi mujhe hospital le gaya tha aur 4-5 mahinon tak mera khayal bhi rakha. Agar ye nahi hota toh shayad main marr hi jaati.

Tears dropped down her eyes. Vineet sidehugged her. Daya , then turned to vineet…

Daya- Tum isey kaise jaante ho?

Vineet- Sir, main ruhana se Goa mein mila tha. Ye mujhe wahan ek beach pe mili thi. bahut buri haalat mein thi. Hum paas ke hi hospital mein gaye the par iske kehne par main isey apne ghar le gaya. Abhi mujhe yahin job mil gayi toh hum yahan aa gaye. Ruhana ke kehne par hum wapas uske ghar pe hi rehne lage.

Daya- ab thik hai na wo?

Vineet- Haan sir, by god's grace, she's much better.

Daya(smiles)- Thik hai . I am relieved ki Ruhana thik hai.

Just then, ruhana came there….

Ruhana- Lekin bhumi kaisi hai? Wo thik toh hai na? Usne aapko zyada pareshan toh nahi kiya na?

Duo smiled at her questions….

Abhijeet- Bilkul pareshan nahi kiya, lekin haan tumhe roz yaad krti thi.

Daya- Haan, ek din aisa nahi gaya jab usne tumhe yaad nahi kiya ho.

Ruhana- Haan sir, aur maine bhi usko itne din tak akela chhod diya. Yahi chinta satati thi ki wo kaisi hogi. Par sir, thank you…..thank you uska khayal rakhne ke liye. Uske nakhre uthane ke liye. Ab aap mujhe uske paas le chaliye.

She looked at them with teary eyes. Daya pats her head….

Daya- Chinta mat karo Ruhana. Main jald hi usey tumhare paas le aaaunga. Tum bas apna khayal rakho.

Ruhana nods and the team leaves.

_**In the car….**_

Daya- thank god, ruhana thik hai.

Purvi- Haan sir, aur mujhe lagta hai Vineet ne uska bahut khayal rakha hai.

Daya- haan purvi, thik kaha. Ab hume un logon ke baare mein pata karna hai jinhone ruhana ko kidnap kiya tha.

Abhijeet- Daya, mujhe lagta hai ki hume vineet se puchna chahiye.

Daya(thinking)- Haan shayad tum thik keh rahe ho. Kal baat karte hain usse.

They hurried to the bureau as called by ACP sir. Then, there was a case, making all of them busy for the day.

_**Next Day….Morning 11 am…**_

Duo were busy in discussing some case and others were busy in paper work when Vineet entered.

Vineet- Good morning Sir!

Duo(turned to him)- Good Morning Vineet!

Vineet(smiles)- Hello Sir, aap logon ne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

Daya- Vineet, hume tumse kuch puchna tha.

Vineet- Puchiye na sir!

Abhijeet- Vineet, tumne Ruhana ka bahut khayal rakha toh kya tum ye bata sakte ho ki ruhana ko wahan kaun chhod ke gaya?

Vineet- Nai sir, maine kisi ko nahi dekha. Jab maine ruhana ko dekha tha tab wo behosh thi. Main usey hospital le gaya tha. Haan, wo bahut dari hui thi.

Daya- Acha, aur kuch bataya usne tumhe?

Vineet- Nahi sir, na maine usse kuch pucha aur na hi usne kuch bataya. Haan , ye paper zaroor tha uske haath mein.

He gave a piece of paper to Daya. As daya looked at it, he was surprised.

Daya- Abhijeet, ye saara kiya dhara arun ka hai. Usne hi ruhana ko kidnap karvaya aur itna torcher kiya. Aur iske saath hi drug dealer Jaggu ka bhai Raja bhi mila hua tha.

Abhijeet- Ab is raja ko pakadte hain.

Just then , Bhumi entered with Freddy. She moved towards the Duo….

Bhumi- Bhai, Freddy uncle ne mujhe chocolates dilaayi.

Daya(smiles)- Achi baat hain.

Bhumi- Aur unhone mujhe promise kiya hai ki sham ko bhi wo mere saath beach par jayenge.

Abhijeet- Hmmm, toh aakhir aapne apni zidd manva hi li.

Bhumi(smiles)- Haan, main toh aisi hi hoon. Aapko bhi manna padega meri didu ki tarah.

Daya(smiles)- Acha, waise bhumi, aapke liye ek surprise hain mere paas!

Bhumi- Surprise! Kya hai…kya hai ?

Abhijeet signals something to Purvi and she moves out. Vineet smiles looking at Bhumi.

Vineet- Acha bhumi , agar surprise aapke pasand ka nahi hua toh?

Bhumi(looks at him)- Aap kaun ho? Aur aapko mera naam kaise pata?

Before Vineet could reply, they heard….

" _Maine bataya usey tere baare mein. Aur waise bhi usey pata nahi hoga toh kise pata hoga. " _

As soon as Bhumi turned to see the person, she was surprised…..

" _Diduuu!" _

She almost ran towards her…..

"_Aap thik ho na didu? Aap kahan chali gayi thi ? Aur aap itne din tak mujhse door kyun thi?"_

.

.

She asked all questions in one go. Ruhana smiles and cupped her face….

" _Main toh thik hoon. Tu bata , tu kaisi hai ? Tune Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ko zyada pareshan toh nahi kiya na?"_

"_Nai didu, main toh innocent bachchi hoon. Bhai se puch lo !" _ She looked at Duo who smiled.

.

.

" _Arey Ruhana , Bhumi ne hume pareshan nahi kiya. Infact hum toh bahut khush they hai na?"_

Daya said looking at her and bhumi smiled naughtily. Ruhana smiles and turns to duo.

" _Sir, main jaanti hu ye kitni shararti hain. But thank you sir, isko smabhalne ke liye. Aapka ehsaan main kabhi nahi bhulungi." _

.

.

Abhijeet smiled…._" Isme kya ehsaan, bhumi toh hamare liye bachchi jaisi hai, iske saath kuch din humare bhi masti mein kat gaye." _

_._

_._

"_Lekin phir bhi sir. Aapne jo bhimeri behen ke liye kiya uske liye shukriya." _ Ruhana said with a smile.

Daya said….

" _Acha theek hai, lekin uske liye tum hum eek ijazat de do. " _

" _Kaisi ijazat sir? Kahiye na!" _ Ruhana said looking at him.

Daya said…"_Hume Bhumi se milne ki permission de do. Ab tum aa gayi ho toh ye humse nahi milegi na" _ He said in somewhat sad tone.

Bhumi looked at him_….." Aapne kya socha, didu aa gayi toh main aapko pareshan nahi karungi. Aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Main didu ke saath aapko bhi pareshan karungi."_

Ruhana patted her head…_" Uffo Parii, tu nahi sudhregi na!" _

" _Naiii dii….aapke rehte kabhi nahi!"_

Bhumi replied naughtily. Daya patted her head….

" _Princess, apni dii ka khayal rakhna aur unhe pareshan mat karna. Okay!" _ He spoke tweaking her nose.

" _Haan , lekin u promise me ki aap dono every weekend mujhse milne aaoge?" _

Duo smiled…_" Haan pakka !" _

Bhumi smiled widely and hugged him. Vineet , who was watching them , moved to Ruhana…..

" _Roo, Bhumi, CHalein apne ghar ?"s_

Bhumi looked at both of them and nodded as YES. And they left bidding goodbye to Duo and proceeded to their home happily !

**A/N: Okay, here I end! **

**Bhumi, I hope you liked the story. Love ya Pariii :* :* Stay blessed :D **

**Plz R&amp;R! **

**Take care ! **


End file.
